


Diapered screen test

by Nlondonboy87



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Diapers, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlondonboy87/pseuds/Nlondonboy87
Summary: Colby Jansen invites Connor Maguire to try out for a studio he is working with. Little does Connor know that the studio deals with 'niche' porn, nor does he realise how deep he is going to get.
Relationships: Connor Maguire/Colby Jansen
Kudos: 39





	Diapered screen test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - This my first try at writing something so please be kind. As with all these kind of story read the tags and don't like, don't read. Finally, it's set in a world without this pandemic so no masks, social distancing etc.
> 
> Inspired by the fact that Colby Jansen really has got involved with an ABDL studio and that I’ve always enjoyed him paired with Connor Maguire.

Connor had been bumming around Las Vegas visiting people and was getting ready to drive back to California when he got a call from Colby Jansen. He’d worked with Colby before at Men.com and other studios so he knew him well enough to guess this wasn’t just a social call.

‘Hey, man’ said Colby.

‘Hey, how you doing?’ replied Connor.

‘Oh alright. Just keeping on keeping on. I heard you were in Las Vegas and wondered if you’d be free to catch up?’.

‘Sure, why not’.

‘And…I have a proposal for you. There’s quite a bit of money in it as well if you’re up for it’.

Connor had been around a while and was an old hand in the porn business. He’d even fucked Colby once or twice and it had been Colby who first taken him up the ass. He knew what ‘a proposal’ with ‘quite a bit of money’ meant.

‘Oh really? I didn’t think it was just a coincidence you calling me out of the blue’.

‘Well, you can’t blame me for trying. You always were the hottest little redhead about’.

‘Hmph – thanks. I think’

‘Come over to mine. About 5 tomorrow? I’ll send you the address.’

‘Sure, but can’t you just do it over the phone maybe? That’ll be just before I need to head back to California’.

‘It’s….um… one of those things that’s better in person. And I might want to do a bit of a screen test. Will I see you tomorrow then?’

‘OK then. I’ll see you at 5. Looking forward to hearing more about this mysterious “proposal”’.

They hung up and Connor sat back thinking about why Colby was being so cagey. It wasn’t like he was new to porn. He’d even done some of the more ‘out-there’ stuff like tickle torture and edging. 

His phone buzzed and he saw an address and a horny smiley on the screen. He snorted.

Why wouldn’t Colby want to do it on the phone? And what was with the screen test thing? But he knew Colby and trusted him so he thought ‘I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt for the moment.’ He picked up his phone and ordered a pizza to his hotel.

\------

Next day at 5, Connor rolled up to the address and parked up. He noticed that Colby had the curtains closed despite it still being light out and raised his eyebrows. Was it ‘that’ kind of screen test was Colby talking about then?

He knocked on the door and Colby answered, looking even more like a rugby player daddy than he had in one of their first scenes together. 

‘Hey man, come in’.

‘Cheers. How you doing? You’re looking well.’

‘Aw thanks, man. Yeah, rugby training keeping me fit. And you too, you’re still looking pumped as always’.

Connor smiled bashfully and glanced down at his T-shirt and jeans, all bulging in the right places. ‘Thanks’ he said grinning.

‘You want a beer?’

‘Yeah, that’d be great’.

Colby went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator. He came back and they started talking about nothing really – sharing stories about mutual friends, stuff about rugby – Colby had always been trying to get Connor into the sport. After about an hour, Connor felt his bladder filling up and asked Colby where his bathroom was.

‘Actually, before you do that, I kind of want to talk to you about that ‘proposal’.

‘Oh. Alright, better make it quick though ‘cause I’m starting to really need to go’.

‘No problem’ said Colby, shifting is his chair slightly – a subtle way to rearrange your junk without anyone noticing, but Connor did anyway.

‘Well, it’s for another adult studio that I’m involved in’.

‘I had a hunch’.

‘I thought you might’.

‘Now this one’s a little different’.

‘Oh you mean like Kinkmen?’ asked Connor. He’d done a few BDSM scenes with them. He’d enjoyed it and had wondered about exploring it more.

‘Sort of’, replied Colby, rocking his head side to side. ‘It’s a bit more…niche’.

‘Niche?’

‘Yeah, let’s go with niche’.

‘Right…Well, what does that mean?’

‘You ever done anything with watersports. Like, piss and stuff, you know?’

‘Oh. Well, not really. I wouldn’t say never, but it’s just not been something that’s come up. Not sure I’d be up for someone pissing on me, to be honest….’

‘Well, it won’t be that exactly’, interrupted Colby. He paused looking awkward. ‘It’s…It’s probably easier if I show you’. Colby got his laptop out and tapped away finding the website. ‘Right here we are’, he said and passed the laptop to Connor.

Connor blinked once. Twice. Three times. Trying to take in the image in front of him.

There was fit, muscled guy spread on his back with a binky in his mouth, a bib around his neck and…

‘Is that a diaper?’ asked Connor, uncertainly.

‘Yep, it is’, replied Colby.

‘Right. Ok. So you’re asking if I’d…if I’d be up for dressing up like a baby’.

‘Well…sort of. Look, have you ever heard of ABDL?’ Connor shook his head. ‘It’s a fetish. It stands for adult baby diaper lover. There are loads of them online and they pay big money for these kinds of films. They split themselves into the two camps. Some like regressing and playing with toys, sleeping in a crib, all that kind of stuff – they’re the adult babies – and then there are the diaper lovers who just like wearing the diaper and some of the humiliation aspects.’

Connor stared at him, a slight feeling of panic rising in his chest. ‘I have…I’m not…I really don’t think I could dress up as a baby and all of that’. Colby nodded, ‘I’d guessed that’ he said. 

‘So what do you want…’, said Connor.

Colby continued, ‘The studio I’m working with, they’ve been doing a lot of the adult baby end of things and there are a few bigger names involved. You ever work with Draven Navarro?’. Connor shook his head. 

Colby said, ‘Big guy. Latino, I think. He’s also a bodybuilder. Built like a tank?’.

Connor nodded, bewildered, thinking of the musclebound hulk of man and trying to imagine yet not imagine him in diapers. ‘Yeah, I think I know who you mean. You mean he’s been…doing all of that stuff?’

‘Yep – he’s really into anyway. Been posting his own content for years,’ said Colby, navigating to a page with him on it. ‘And there’s Toby Springs’ he said, navigating to yet another page ‘he’s also be into it for a while’.

‘And you…are you?’

‘I’ve been hired by Draven to be a sort of “daddy” in some scenes, both with him and some others. Look’, said Colby pointing himself out in another scene. ‘It’s fun. It’s roleplay. Like I said some people get off the on the humiliation, but others find it really comforting. I can’t lie, the domination aspect of it is…compelling’.

‘And where would I fit in?’, asked Connor.

‘Like I said, they’ve got this adult baby end of things covered, but they want to do more for the diaper lover side. Like, just guys really enjoying being in a diaper – and they are also getting off on some the humiliation bit as well. You've done your share of kink, you know what it’s like to get off on humiliation’.

Connor shifted in his seat and his dick twitched slightly in his boxers. ‘Yeah, I do man, but this is…a lot.’

‘And that’s why you’re here. So we can see if this is something you would consider. And if the money is enough.’

‘How much?’

‘It sort of depends how far you’re willing to go’.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, there are levels of how far you might want to go with this. Like if you’re only willing to wear that’ll be a certain amount, but if you’ll fuck in it that’s more and if you use it…’

‘Fuck, Colby. Use it? You mean like actually piss in it?’

‘Yep. And more if you’ll think about going further. That’s why I was asking about if you’d done any watersports’.

Connor felt really unsure about whether this was something he wanted to get involved in. Like it was one thing to be edged and fucked in the ass with dildo on camera, but pissing a diaper, never mind anything else?’

‘So’, said Colby, ‘what do you think? I mentioned I knew you and they practically chewed my arm off in enthusiasm when I suggested I could ask if you were interested. They’ve given me a list of amounts I can offer you and have said I can pay you for a screen test.’ He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Connor. It was an itemized list with different ‘activities’ and different amounts against them. He stared at the number of zeros on the page struggling to take it in.

‘Told you they were paying big bucks’, said Colby.

Connor blinked hard and felt his heart rate rising. The amounts on the page were more than he’d been paid by any other studio. They’d cover his debts, pay for a new car...But could he do it? And in the middle of all this his dick had twitched itself into a semi – why the fuck was that happening? He looked back up to Colby, frowning in confusion and uncertainty.

‘What do you think? You don’t have to make a decision right now. The point of this informal ‘screen test’ is to get you used to the idea, see if you can do it and how far you’re willing to take it. You’ll get paid and if you do decide no you don’t want to do it, that’ll be the end of it. I’m not going to be filming so there’ll be no record of it’.  
Connor looked again at the paper in his hand and the amount for the first part of the screen test where he needed to put the diaper on– it was enough to cover his trip to Las Vegas. Why not. He didn’t have to do anything else, he just needed to wear the thing and say no, it wasn’t for him. 

After a pause, he looked back at Colby, and said, ‘Fine. What do I need to do?’

Colby smiled ‘Great. Seriously, man, this is going to be awesome. You wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.’

Connor shifted uncomfortably on the couch, still not sure if this was a good idea.

After a minute or two, Colby came back with – Connor could barely bring himself to even think of the word – a diaper. It was huge. He has known it would have to be, but the reality of it shocked him. Colby handed it to him. It was still folded up. It was white with blue tapes and a crinkly plastic backing and he could feel the padding inside giving when he squeezed it. He felt an unaccountable jolt of excitement as he listened to the crinkling. 

Colby sat watching quietly as Connor took in the reality of what he was holding. ‘See, it’s not so bad it is?’ 

‘I suppose not. What, erm, what do I do now?’

‘Here’ said Colby, taking the diaper out of Connor’s hands. He unfolded it and scrunched up a few times which had the effect of making it seem fluffier. ‘It’s a really a good one, by the way’ said Colby, ‘an ABU simple ultra’.

‘What do you mean by good?’ asked Connor.

‘I mean it will hold a lot’ said Colby with a smirk.

Connor felt himself blushing bright red. ‘So, should I put it on now’.

‘When you’re ready. You can put it on here. The curtains are closed and it’s not like it not anything I haven’t seen before. Not like you to get embarrassed’ he chuckled. Connor playfully slapped him on the arm. ‘Fuck off man, this is all just weird’.

‘I know, but you’ll get used to it’, said Colby, ‘Hell you might even enjoy it’.

Connor stood up and shucked off his shoes. He undid his belt and pushed down his jeans over his substantial things and calves. He then pushed down his boxer briefs – a spark of anticipation like he always got when he did it in front of someone.

Colby handed the diaper back to him and sat back down on the couch.

Connor turned the diaper this way and that. ‘Which way does it…’ he said, stopping and looking up shamefacedly at Colby.

‘Maybe I should help you with your first one’, said Colby, standing up again, ‘Lie down on the floor’.

Connor felt weird lying down in front of Colby knowing that rather than fucking him he’d be diapering him.

Colby knelt down and said, ‘Legs up’. Connor obediently lifted his legs and Colby pushed the diaper under him and pulled his legs back down around the diaper. He pulled the front back over Connor’s cock, which was now well beyond being just a semi and bulged obscenely under the padded. Colby grinned as he started doing up the tapes and said, ‘well it looks like you’re not completely hating it’.

‘Piss off’ said Connor half-jokingly. He had been disconcerted by how hard he was getting from this. He felt humiliation burning in his chest as Colby had expertly taped the diaper around him, but he couldn’t deny the thrill he was feeling as well.

‘All done’ said Colby and helped Connor to his feet again. As he stood up, he felt the pressure on his bladder again and a tingle in his dick from holding it in.  
‘Well’ said Colby, ‘what do you think?’

‘It’s…weird. Nice, I suppose. It feels fluffy and soft. But I feel really stupid. I mean I’m grown adult – a porn star who thousands of people jerk off to – and I’m in a diaper like a baby. I can’t even close my legs properly’. Even as he said he felt his dick get harder. Why? How was he turned on by this? It must just be the soft feeling on my dick, Connor thought, yeah that’s all it is.

‘I mean it is a little weird, but let’s see if you get used to it. Give it half an hour. Want another beer?’ asked Colby.

Connor weighed it up. He would quite like one, but he already needed to the bathroom. Fuck it, he thought I can hold it for half an hour. ‘Yeah, thanks’. Colby went back to the refrigerator and Connor looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall nearby. There he was fit and muscled under his T-shirt but with the completely incongruous diaper around his crotch. He shook his head at the weirdness of it all.

He sat down again on the sofa. The extra layer of cushion under his butt was soft and he cringed inwardly as he heard the rustle and crinkle of plastic on the couch. How the fuck had he managed to get himself in this situation?

Colby came back with six beers. ‘May as well finish them off I suppose’ he said handing the first to Connor as he opened one for himself.

They sat and talked a bit more and Colby put the football on the TV. After a while, Connor seemed to forget that he was only wearing a T-shirt and a diaper and relaxed. Having quickly finished the beers, Colby opened another couple and handed one to Connor.

All the while, Connor could feel the urge to piss growing in the belly. What had started as a tingle was growing to become almost a burn. He’d even been unconsciously grabbing himself for the last few minutes. He put his beer down on the table next to him and made to get up. 

‘Where are you going?’ asked Colby.

‘The bathroom’, replied Connor.

‘Pfft, wimp. You can’t even hold in a couple of beers. I bet the fact you’ve got a diaper on has made you want to piss’.

‘It’s been more than a couple of beers. It’s been like five - that’s a lot of liquid. I really need to take a leak’, said Connor, making for the door.

‘You could just go in the diaper’ said Colby, twisting in his seat, raising an eyebrow ‘That’s what it’s for after all’.

Connor stopped and turned and looked at him. ‘You’re not serious, are you?’. 

‘I am serious. The point of this is to see how far you’re willing to go so I can report back to the studio. You’ve seen what they’re offering. You do this and I can up the amount you get today.’

‘Fuck’, said Connor, grabbing again at his crotch as the need to piss grew. ‘I don’t know. It’s already weird, I don’t know if I can do that.’

‘What’s the harm in it? It’s only piss. You said you’d never say never. Half the guys in the business have done piss play.’

Connor tried to think about whether he would be willing to do it for the money. But his thought processes were being confused by the alcohol from the beer, by the fact he was starting to feel really turned on again and by the growing desperate urge to piss. While he was trying to work his way from the muddle, he’d pulled his legs together as best he could despite the padding between his thighs and grabbed again at his crotch, trying to hold it in.

‘Go on Connor’, said Colby. ‘Just let it go. Aren’t you curious what it’d be like? I know you liked it dry - you got so hard while it was being taped up. You never know, you might enjoy a wet one’.

Connor bounced up and down on the spot, confused feelings of desperation, humiliation and searing need flooded his brain.

‘Come on Connor. Piss’ said, Colby, ‘Piss your diaper’. The final phrase was almost a command and it triggered something in Connor’s subconscious.

First a dribble. Then a spurt. And then steady stream flooded the diaper with piss. Connor moaned with relief and the padding soaked up his pee. He looked down and saw the crisp white padding under the plastic turn first off white and then gradually yellow. 

‘Fuck’ he said, throwing his head back and losing himself in the feeling of the diaper swelling and absorbing everything he put out. He reached down and put his hand over where his cock was still pissing and felt the heat through the diaper. He felt it squish gently in his hand as the dry padding turned into gel. After a minute he felt the flow from his dick slow and finally stop.

After a minute, relief turned to disbelief as he looked down and saw the swollen diaper around his crotch, now an obvious yellow-grey from the piss he’d just dumped into it. ‘What the fuck have I…’

Colby looked on with a smile and a glint in his eye. ‘Feel it’ he said. ‘What?’ replied Connor. ‘Feel it. Put your hands on the front and squeeze it a bit’.

Almost unconsciously Connor’s hands moved to the front of the diaper and squeezed. He groaned as he felt it squish around his hands and hard cock. 

‘Well I think we can say you quite enjoyed that’, said Colby.

Connor seemed to come back to himself. ‘What the fuck…’ he said, and shook his head not fully understanding what had happened to him.

‘Come on, sit down’ said Colby, patting the couch beside him ‘that was awesome to watch’ he added.

Connor sat and struggled to process the feelings he had from enjoying the squishing sensation around his butt and dick as well as a growing sense of humiliation at what had happened.

‘That was…I don’t know what that was’, said Connor. ‘Why did I do that?’

‘Apparently’, said Colby, ‘somewhere deep down you might actually like this. Come on, finish your beer’.

‘Can’t I get out of this?’ asked Connor, gesturing down at the soaked diaper with a note of begging in his voice.

‘It’s something you should try to get used to if you want to join the studio. Sometimes on shoots, people are in a diaper for an hour or more so we can film the scene’, replied Colby. Connor looked unconvinced. ‘Look you’ve come this far, may as well see what it’s like.’

Connor frowned and reluctantly acquiesced. He picked up his beer and took another swig.

After another half an hour, Connor had felt his head go from a light buzz from the beer to being actually quite drunk. He looked at the bottle and registered that it was high strength craft beer.

‘Fuck, Colby, why didn’t you warn me how strong this stuff was. I’m getting pretty wasted’, he said, slurring slightly.

‘Sorry, I picked this up while I was in playing with my rugby team. I forgot how strong it is.’

‘Ss’OK’ said Connor.

He felt a rumble in the pit of his stomach. Crap, that’ll be the pizza from last night, he thought through the alcohol-induced haze, but it’s fine, it’ll wait a while.

Colby opened up the final couple of beers and they both took big swigs from them.

More time passed as they chatted about whatever came to mind. But Connor started to grow quieter and the rumbles in his stomach progressed to cramps. Eventually, Connor looked sheepishly at Colby.

‘What’ asked Colby, now also slightly drunk.

‘I think I need to go to the bathroom again’, he said.

‘You pissed in it once, may as well go again’, replied Colby.

‘No’, said Connor quietly, ‘I mean the other one’.

Colby looked confused and then realization dawned. ‘Ohhh, right. Well, that’s a bigger step than just pissing. What are you thinking?’

Connor grabbed at his stomach as another cramp rippled its way through him. ‘I don’t know’, he said, ‘it should be disgusting and I’d never thought about it before but now…but now.’

‘Now you’ve pissed in a diaper and enjoyed it, you’re wondering if shitting in one might not be so bad’ finished Colby for him.

Connor nodded and blushed badly again. Hearing Colby spell out what he was thinking had been so embarrassing, but that had only made his dick stiffen and stretch to its full length again. He knew that without the alcohol he would never have even thought about this, never mind gotten over the taboo of talking about it. He grunted as he cramped again.

‘Look. I have no problem with it’, said Colby, ‘I’ve done a few nastier shoots and it’s weird to begin with, but if you enjoy it, why not. But I’m not going to make you. If you want, we can get the diaper off you now and you can use my bathroom. But if you want to…’

Connor’s head was in turmoil again. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to get the diaper off and get to a bathroom. But another part, the part that had buzzed with sexual energy when he had squished the diaper for the first time and felt his cock through the padding was whispering ‘what if? What if? It’ll do no harm?’

The confusion and embarrassment flooded his face. But he didn’t have long to decide which way to go. The pain in his abdomen was growing worse and he’d already let out a little fart that has accentuated his feeling of embarrassment.

Almost everything in his body telling him to get to the bathroom, but the ‘what if’ voice kept getting louder. 

‘What do you want to do’ prompted Colby again.

‘I want…’ Connor gulped and then gasped as another cramp struck him. ‘I want…to use…the…diaper’, he whispered. On every word his face grew redder and he fell deeper into well of humiliation that he’d never known existed. How could he possibly have said that? How could he want that?

‘OK’ said Colby ‘Stand up’. He had taken on an air of authority again. Connor duly stood up his hands still clutching his midriff. ‘I want you to put your hands on your knees and bend over’, Colby said.

Connor bent over slightly and put his hands on his knees.

‘Now when I say so, push’, he said.

Connor nodded, sweat now breaking out on his forehead from the effort of holding it in.

After a few seconds, Colby finally said, ‘Push. Now.’

Connor bore down and felt the head of a log of poop leaving him. His head was screaming this can’t be real, but his libido had taken over. He felt relief and pleasure as he started to fill the diaper. He felt the diaper tent slightly as the shit pushed against it. Then when it had nowhere left to go it bunched up and made a mound. He stopped pushing and caught his breath. After a second he pushed again and another log made its way out of the ass into the waiting diaper. He felt it push down his taint slightly towards his balls. Fuck, this is so wrong he though but why does it feel so amazing.

After a final push, a small amount of softer poop came out and settled in the diaper. He stayed in that position and breathed hard. Another gush of piss seeped out of him warming the front of the diaper again.

It all started to hit him. He had shit himself. He had shit himself in a diaper. He had shit himself in a diaper in front of another man. Shame mingled with arousal as he processed what he was feeling – the weight of the diaper hanging from him filled with piss and shit, the mound of shit pressing up against his butt, the solid steel hard-on sticking out in the front of the diaper.

‘That was…amazing’ said Colby, ‘I honestly don’t know what else to say’.

He got up and from the couch and Connor saw that he too had a hard-on sticking out in his jeans.

‘Fuck, Connor. You are so hot like this’, he said. ‘Do you trust me?’ he added looking thoughtful but aroused.

Connor nodded blearily.

Colby pulled back up to upright and then slowly pushed him back to sit on the couch.

As the mound in the diaper touched the seat it first pushed up against him and then as his weight fell on it, spread up across his butt and forward to his balls. He involuntarily moaned as the warm mass filled the crevices of the diaper. He had no words for the feeling, his cock throbbed he moaned again as he adjusted his position and it spread further. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Colby sat down beside and fished behind a cushion. He pulled out a vibrating massager, like the ones that had been used by Kink Men in their BDSM scenes to bringing someone to the point of orgasm only for it to be denied again.

Colby turned it on and put it again the tent sticking out in the front of Connor’s diaper. Connor cried out as an explosion of feeling engulfed him. He began to try to grind against the wand to increase the sensation, which had the added effect of rubbing the mess in the diaper around more.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, his ears and neck growing red and hot, almost to the point of cumming – and then Colby took the wand away.  
‘Fuck, Colby, no. Please. Please don’t stop’ pleaded Connor.

‘Only on one condition’, said Colby, ‘you tell me what you’ve done’.

‘What’ said Connor confused.

‘Tell me exactly what you’ve done and what you’re doing’.

‘I…I pissed…in the diaper’.

Connor felt mounting shame and desperation to cum intermingling in his mind.

‘Good, and?’

‘And…’, he swallowed and shook his head.

‘And?’ prompted Colby.

‘And I…shit the diaper’

‘Whose diaper?’ asked Colby

Connor looked at Colby again, begging him not to make him say it.

‘I asked you Connor’, said Colby, holding the vibrating wand close to Connor’s bulge, but just out of reach, ‘whose diaper?’.

‘My diaper’ groaned Connor.

‘And what state is it in?’

‘Please Colby, don’t’

‘What state is it in?’ asked Colby commandingly.

‘It’s wet…and messy’ croaked Connor. ‘My wet and messy diaper’.

‘Good’ said Colby, reapplying the wand to Connor’s bulge. Connor yelped and starting humping it again.

‘And what are going to do now’ Colby crooned.

‘I’m going to…I’m going to c…’ - every shame receptor in his brain was on fire, but so was his cock – ‘I’m going to cum in my diaper. I’m going to cum in my wet and messy diaper.’ He cried louder and louder finally shouting, ‘Oh fuck, I’m cumming in my diaper. 

Connor flooded his diaper again, this time with sticky white cum. His orgasm was so forceful some of it forced itself out of the diaper and onto his T-shirt. He continued to hump at the wand and soaking his diaper with cum until his orgasm began to subside. He sat is sweaty bewilderment for a few moments and then looked at Colby. His pupils had blown and he looked more aroused than Connor has ever seen him. He looked down and saw a wet patch forming at the tip of the tent in his jeans.

‘Fuck’ said Connor.

‘Fuck’ said Colby. ‘That was incredible. You were amazing. You were so hot. I’ve never seen anything like that’.

Reality started to catch up with Connor. He was sitting in his friend’s house in a pissy, shitty diaper having just humped himself to one of the biggest orgasms of his life. His horniness dissipated leaving him with a growing ball of shame and humiliation in his chest. He began to tear up.

‘Hey, hey, hey. Stop that’ said Colby.

‘What the fuck have I just done. This is…this is sick. It’s not right’.

‘But who was hurt by it. You had fun. I had fun’, he said gesturing to the still spreading wet spot in his jeans.

Connor shook his head. ‘I need to get out of this’ he said. He couldn’t bring himself to say diaper or even to look at it.

‘Sure. That’s fine’ said Colby, looking worried. ‘Look, get yourself washed up. I’ll bring you towels and something to put it in. We can talk about it later’. He left and went to the kitchen.

Connor got up and cringed as he felt the mess shift again. Why the fuck had he done this?

Colby came back with a towel and refuse bag and showed Connor where the bathroom was.

Connor locked the door and glanced in horror at the mirror, where his reflection showed his ruined diaper in all its glory. He stripped of the diaper and put in the refuse bag and wiped himself down with toilet paper as best he could, throwing everything in the bag. He turned up the shower as high as he could stand it and tried to wash away his shame.  
After half an hour he went back to the living room, having changed back into his clothes. There was still the whiff of diaper in the room, even though the air conditioning had been on and air fresheners clearly sprayed. Colby was sat on the couch and had also changed his jeans.

‘Hey man. Are you alright’, he said.

‘Yeah’, lied Connor, blushing and cringing again at the thought of what had just happened in that room.

‘So now what?’ said Colby? ‘We need to talk about it’.

Connor shook his head, ‘I’m not sure I can’. 

Colby nodded. ‘I get that. It can be quite hard to process. It was my first time as well’.

Connor looked up curiously. ‘Yep I’ve been there, done that, got the slightly stained T-shirt’, said Colby nodding to the cum stain on Connor’s T-shirt.

Connor laughed despite himself. ‘Does it go away? You know, the shame?’

Colby said, ‘it does. And then you get the urge again. And then you enjoy the experience and the humiliation again' He paused looking cautiously at Connor. 'Look I think we should both sleep – you’re in no state to drive anywhere, do you want to take my spare room?’

Connor nodded mutely again.

‘I’ll tell the studio you did the test and you’re thinking about it. No pressure to make a decision either way?’

Connor nodded again.

Eventually, they both went to bed, Connor tossing in his sleep while trying to ignore what had happened.

\----------  
The next morning was weird. They both avoided mentioning the events of the previous evening over breakfast and as Connor prepared to head off. Just before he left, Colby handed him a tote bag.

‘What’s this?’ asked Connor.

‘Take a look’ said Colby

Connor opened the bag and found four more of the diapers he’d worn the previous night.

‘You might not want them today, but just in case you decide to have another play’.

Connor smiled awkwardly and closed the bag, vowing never to look at it or think about it again. They said their goodbyes and Connor went back to his car to head home.

While waiting at a traffic light an hour or so later, Connor glanced in the passenger seat at the tote bag. He still wasn’t sure what to think of the previous night or what had happened. He’d cum harder than he could remember and the sense of arousal was still lingering somewhere in his psyche. He reached over to the bag and pulled out one of the diapers. 

In his jeans, his dick twitched traitorously. He looked down at it. Was this something he should try again he wondered? He looked at the diaper again. ‘I mean, what harm would it cause’ he thought to himself. The lights changed and he drove on. The thought continued to float around his mind for the next half hour. He spotted a gas station and realized the juice he’d had at Colby’s was pressing on his bladder. He was about to pull into the gas station to find a bathroom and thought, why not use the diaper this time. It was a long drive after all and he could do without needing to stop.

He pondered this and eventually pulled into the gas station. He got out of the car with the tote bag and headed to the restroom. It would just be to experiment on this drive he told himself. To see if it was something he did like. He changed into a diaper in the restroom and went back to the car, hyper aware of every movement and every crinkle under his jeans, convinced that everyone was staring at him. As he was driving away he felt the twinge in his dick warn that he needed to piss. He focused briefly and let go, filling his diaper with hot liquid which soaked into the padding. It felt warm and squishy and his dick began to stiffen again from the feeling of it.

Maybe this diaper thing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
